


A New life for Robin

by Black_Siren



Series: New life for Robin [1]
Category: New life for Robin
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, DC Comics Rebirth, Damian Wayne is Robin, F/M, Multi, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Siren/pseuds/Black_Siren
Summary: Damian Wayne, the boy with the troubled past who was also known as Robin by his family has started school. he begins to feel things that he doesn't understand, doesn't want to understand, he even begins to have feelings for a new classmate who has a secret of her own.





	1. New life for Robin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fans/gifts).



Sitting at his study desk, he had thought what the talk was going to be like a hundred times about how there was going to be the usually fight between them, about how he would be completely stubborn probably throw on his uniform and jump out the window but he looked at dick standing in the door way and he knew that this was what he had to do.  
It had been three years since the 13 year old boy had first shown up on his door step, he was ten at the time but stubborn as all hell he was nothing like any other boy his age but Bruce wouldn’t have it any other way Damian may be stubborn but he did show that he wanted to learn from his father and the last 3 years had proven that but now he knew that it was time for the boy to get to know his city better if he was to really call it home. He needed to know more than just the nights of Gotham and the criminals in it even though Damian was a smart boy he never really seemed to understand that there was still the good people in Gotham that not everyone had that horrible life of steeling and killing.  
“Are you ready for this” Bruce looked over at Dick and then back to his laptop  
“Nope, but it has to be done”  
“I know what it was like being robin for so long then starting this other life, if you want I can talk to him”  
Bruce smiled at the young man standing next to him determined and not ready to back down to a 13 year old boy, but he knew that he was the one who had to do this.  
Now standing at his sons door he looked down for a minute pinching his nose, reading for the head ache he was going to get from this ‘knock, knock’ there was no going back now, He waited a few minutes and there was no answer  
“Damian open up” Bruce shouted now getting annoyed with the young boy  
finally the door opened and there in the door way stood the young greened eyed teen holding the latest book to be brought into the mansion having his usual annoyed look on his face.  
“What?” he said in a soft voice, which was unusually for him  
Bruce took a deep breath and then looked back down at the young boy.  
“We need to talk about something”  
Damian looked worried thoughts rushed through his head wondering what he’s done now  
“Don’t worry Damian you’re not in trouble” Bruce exclaimed leaving a kind look on his face. Damian took a breath of relief thrilled that he wasn’t about to get yelled at for the 5th time today  
“So what is it then?”  
“Come with me”  
Bruce pointed to his study, Damian looked up at his father then walked to the room in which his father was pointing to Bruce looked back at Dick and sighed  
“Maybe hide all the swords” Dick had a sly smile on his face.  
Bruce entered the room and looked at the boy standing next to him with his arms cross ready for anything his father was going to say and ready to fight anything he didn’t agree with.  
“Damian I’ve trained you and taught you everything I now, you’ve adjusted well to this life here and you have shown that I can trust you.”  
Damian looked at his father confused by what he was saying ‘where was he going with this?’ but he didn’t change his look to him, Damian knew that if he changed even a little bit his dad would notice.  
“I think that it’s time that you started going to school, your old enough to start high school and I think that you starting in the first year of high school will be good”  
Bruce looked down at his son and saw the angry look on Damian’s face  
“Why? I’m far more intelligent than those morons in that school” he kept a serious look on his face making sure his father knew that he was serious about this.  
“Damian I’ve already signed you up your starting tomorrow and I don’t want to get a call from that school saying that you beat up a kid, corrected a teacher or hacked into the schools network”  
The teen looked down at the floor clenching his fist ready to run but he knew that if he did that then his father would never see him as his equal only as a child  
“What makes you think I need this I already know everything they could teach me there’s no point in me going beside I believe that I have more important things to do instead of going to some stupid school”  
Bruce pinched the bridge of his noise wondering what to say next  
“Damian it’s more than just learning about history or science”  
“Then what’s the point of it?” Damian asked in a sarcastic voice  
Bruce sighed thinking about what to say next, How could he convince this boy into going when he knew that this conversation could last forever. Then he smiled and said  
“It’s about learning how to interact with other kids your age, making some friends and learning how to act with a team, Damian your whole life you have been kept from other kids so wouldn’t this be good”  
“isn’t that why I joined the titans though. To learn all that stuff”  
“True but still you were the youngest and this is without the mask and weapons, it’s not about being robin it’s about being Damian”  
Damian thought about it for a minute but was still unsure about this idea, Bruce noticed the teens conflicted expression and thought about how to make him see this in a different way, then he got it  
“Damian” his father’s voice sounded sweet and loving, Damian looked up and saw his father smiling which was quite unusually for him, he got down onto his knee and looked the young teen in the eyes, sighed and said  
“How do you expect to save this city, when you’ve never even been a part of it”  
Damian smiled for a quick second it was fast but Bruce still noticed it  
“Fine I’ll go but I won’t like it”  
“I wouldn’t except anything else”


	2. A life of unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian has started school he has started feelings things that he has never felt before and has feelings that he doesn't understand for a new class mate Lian. It's filled with exciting love and tourcher. ENJOY!!!!

‘BEEP’ ‘BEEP’‘BEEP’, ‘Slam’  
It was 4am Damian was lying in bed getting over the announce of his alarm clock going he looked out his window, it was still dark out not like that was a surprise though he was always up before the rest of the city ‘Groan’ he wasn’t usually this tired but the criminals last night were stronger then usually his body hurt from head to toe he hadn’t woken up in this much pain since, when he would spar with his grandfather. Now looking up at the ceiling he pondered that thought of his grandfather and what his grandfather was like, what he was like. His grandfather trained him tirelessly, telling him that knowledge was power promising him that if he did everything his grandfather requested he would sit by his side ruling the world and he would believe everything he was told he was gullible, cruel and believed that he was above everyone else, He laid there tortured by the thought of who he used to be he sat up in pain when he thought about the person he was he wondered ‘Am I still like that?, have I really changed at all?, am I just saying I’ve changed when really all that’s changed is the mask I wear.  
In minutes he found himself jumping out of those thoughts and into the back cave starting to train he would usually start this at 5am but lucky him he had to start the normal boring teenage life of going to school so he had to start early he spent 2 hours jumping around fighting the simulations around him.  
“What are you doing down here”  
He heard a familiar annoying voice eco through the cave. As he looked up he saw dick standing there not looking very pleased  
“Just because I’m going to this school doesn’t mean I stop training”  
“Damian this whole thing is about you learning how to be normal and get along with others I don’t think many kids spend their mornings fighting for 2 hours straight”  
“Well I’m not like most people my age”  
“No you certainly are not”  
he pushed past Grayson heading upstairs to his room finding a school uniform laying on his bed it was a long white button up shirt, black pants, black blazer, a red tie with black stripes and black shoes all laid out for him. Damian rolled his eyes as he picked up the clothes to get changed into  
As he walked down stairs he passed the big hallway window in which he saw his father’s car already gone, just as well Damian didn’t want his father to give him some sort of talk about being responsible and not getting into trouble and he would prefer not to get that this morning  
“Good morning, master Damian”  
“Morning, Pennyworth”  
“I’m afraid master Bruce had to leave early this morning for a meeting, I hope you don’t mine that “  
“Why would I? It’s not like I’m a child who needs his father around all the time”  
Alfred looked at the teen now sitting down eating his cereal noticing that there was something wrong with him, of course he knew that Damian would never talk. Damian was one of those kids who were strong physically and mentally, he hid behind his hard shell and would never admit to there being something wrong so he chose to ignore it. For now  
“I have to go food shopping so master dick will be driving you to school”  
Damian looked at him, Rage was plastered across his face  
“I don’t need Grayson to drive me, I’d rather walk”  
“Well you don’t get a choice”  
suddenly dick had just walked in and Damian’s blood boiled at this point  
“And why not”  
“Because someone has to make sure that you actually go, Come on lets go”  
The teen rolled his eyes as he picked up his bag and books then followed dick to the car  
throwing his bag in the back seat he sat in the front closed the door and sat slouched and looking out the window in disappear.  
“Are you ok”  
Dicks voice sounded sweet almost concerned about the small teen  
“Why wouldn’t I be”  
he snapped at Dick then turned back to the window  
“Yeah cause that convinces me completely”  
The rest of the car trip was silent Dick looked over at Damian a few times with a worried look but Damian’s facile expression never changed, he wasn’t happy about this he didn’t want to do this but he made a promise to his father that he would go to school and get to know the other children of Gotham.  
“Well here we are”  
They came to a stop as Damian stared at the school in disgust, he noticed all the children outside with their friends running around and laughing Damian’s expression changed to sadness he wasn’t ready for this, for the first time he was scared and worried he had never been to school he had never had friends he had no clue how to act around these people he felt things that he had never felt before scared, worried, sad about how he was 13 but has never had a childhood or a real life. Dick noticed this even if Damian tried to hide it he knew when something was wrong he was the only person who somewhat understood the young teen and he didn’t want Damian to feel alone.  
“Will you be okay”  
Damian pushed his worries aside and looked at Dick with confidence  
“Of course I will it’s just a bunch of children and honestly it’s insulting if you think I can’t”  
“I wasn’t trying to insult you just making sure”  
Damian smiled for a minute then looked at Dick and said  
“I’ll be fine, don’t worry”  
Then he grabbed his bag from the back seat and went in.  
“So this is high school”  
Damian looked around the hall that he now found himself in the feelings of worry were still there but he tried to ignore it, it wasn’t worth his time he constantly reminded himself he looked at the document that his father gave him last night telling him where his locker was and classes, He found his locker dropped his stuff then looked around at all the teenagers around him none thinking that he didn’t fit in or was strange most people seemed to not even notice him, Just another new kid trying to find his way around Damian assumed that, that was what they were thinking. He grabbed his phone from his pocket not finding anything else to do he leaned against the locker and started looking at the local crimes just to see if there was a possibility he had to leave school ‘early’ or not he didn’t let anyone know that he had brought his uniform with him, but it looked like nothing was happening today but still he stayed starring at his phone he didn’t want anyone to think that he didn’t have anyone to talk to or be friends with he wasn’t scared of it or worried but there was still some sort of feeling there that he just couldn’t explain

“Hey”  
A voice called to him he looked up from his phone to see a girl with olive skin, long blond thick hair reaching to about her waist, with dark grey eyes standing in front of him he didn’t understand why this girl was talking to him and he didn’t care either he was somewhat annoyed by this stranger just thinking that she could come up and talk to him  
“Your that new kid right”  
There she went again just talking to him not even thinking that maybe he wanted to be left alone, but Damian knew that it probably wasn’t the best first impression to just push this girl away how looked to be about the same age as him  
“Yes I am, I’m Damian and you are”  
“Lian”  
Damian looked at the girl not seeing where this conversation was meant to be going  
“So your Bruce Wayne’s kid right”  
Damian’s point of view changed he now had no problem with giving this girl the wrong impression  
“Yes I am, why is that of any importance to you”  
“I was just curious, after all you’ve lived in Gotham for 3 years now and your only just starting school”  
“I don’t see how that’s important”  
“Well Bruce Wayne is one of the richest men in the world but for ten years there was no mention of you at all, so like I said I’m just curious”  
“Well you shouldn’t be there’s nothing to be curious about”  
“You don’t fool me when there’s something strange going on I make it my job to find out what it is”  
“Well there’s nothing strange about me, so leave it alone”  
“Sorry no promises”  
Damian started getting very annoyed but she just smiled at him “RING” the bell went and as the other students rushed past them they were still just looking at each other  
“Guess I’ll see you later”  
She began to walk away from him  
“Oh, by the way welcome to Gotham Academy, at least you’ll be able to say that you have one friend so far”  
Then disappeared in the crowd of people Damian began to walk to class to.

Friends, what was she talking about Damian saw that girl as a lot of things (mainly bad things) but friends were not one of them and what was with her being so curious about his life he believed that she should of just mined her own business instead, his life was none of her concern. Damian got to his first class and looked at the group of children all talking to one another loudly before class started Damian sat in the back right hand corner where the lights were darker than the ones at the front but he didn’t mind he sat down and stared out the window waiting for class to start, look around he could already see that the kids in this class were nothing like him the were out of control and undisciplined he looked around some more to study their faces, then a girl sat down in the seat in front of him she turned around and it was that same annoying girl who couldn’t mind her own business,  
“Looks like we’ve got history together”  
She gave Damian a cute smile that made Damian think that maybe she wasn’t so bad, but then he remembered he questions and just turned his head out to the window again and she turned hers to the front of the class still keeping her smiling face,  
“Hello everyone, I’m Mr. wellington I’ll be your teacher for this year”  
The class went on from there it took Damian no time at all to right down the notes on the board and it didn’t take Lian long either so waiting for the teacher to start talking again he looked around the class trying to understand the environment he has walked into, some Kids not many but some were looking up to the board then down to their book none stop trying really hard to get the stuff done first and right, then there were the ones who were half asleep and some who were just passing around notes, Then he heard a whisper from in front of him  
“what’s your problem with me”  
Lian turned around to Damian her sweet smile was gone and know a face of anger had replaced it, he didn’t know what she meant but maybe that’s because he didn’t know exactly what he had against this girl he just knew that he didn’t like her but then again he didn’t like any of the students around him and he hadn’t even talked to them yet he didn’t know what his problem was with them but for him after hating the world for so long it’s hard to except it even if he didn’t really know these people there was still something he just wasn’t ready to except and he was ready to say something to her like ‘I don’t have a problem with you, it’s just your questions’ or something along those lines he wasn’t completely sure but before he could say anything the teacher called for the classes attention again, he told the students to go to chapter 10 in their books and to answer the questions he must of figured that, that would keep them distracted for the rest of the lesson many were struggling with it but Damian once again was done in no time so he grabbed his phone and earlpuges and started listen to his music to drown out his worries.

It was a few minutes later Damian had almost fallen asleep listening to his music when suddenly a paper ball hit him in the head he looked around the class trying to found out where the paper ball had come from then he saw three boys laughing and talking to one another before Damian could rush over and beat them up the bell went and everyone started leaving the class room once out Damian called out to the boy  
“Hey, I don’t appreciate my head being used for your pathetic target practice”  
“I’ve got no clue what you’re talking about rich boy”  
Damian didn’t understand a lot about this boy who he had just met but he understood that name well it was similar to how Lian described his father and he then understood exactly why this boy was trying to pick on Damian but once again before he could say anything else one of his friends called out to him.  
“Hey Zac come on”  
He gave Damian a smug grin then turned to his friends and walked away  
\--------  
Lunch  
Damian had lined up for five minutes to get something he had never even tried before it was a beef burger with chips on the side, a water and a yogurt Damian didn’t understand why these people loved their unhealthy food the only nutrition thing on his tray was the yogurt as he looked around the lunch room he examined the groups there was the jocks flirting with the cheerleaders, the nerds who never put their books down, the musical room talking to each other in song, the emo’s who hung out together but never actually talked to one another for some reason and many more but Damian found one table where there was no one else he hadn’t made any friends yet so he decided that it might be better for him to sit alone, he sat down and started to unpeel the lid from his yogurt then he felt someone sit next to him it was Lian.  
“Are you going to answer my question now?”  
Damian thought about it for a minute then remembered what Lian had asked him in first period, he didn’t know how to respond he was ready to snap at her saying something that would make her stay away this time but seeing as how she was his only somewhat friend right now he figured it would be better to go at this in a different way  
“Well?”  
“I don’t have a problem with you at all”  
Damian didn’t exactly know what he was meant to say to her question so he just went with something simple  
“Then what’s with all the glares I’ve been getting from you then”  
“The questions that you were asking I don’t feel comfortable talking to someone about it who I don’t know”  
Damian looked down at his plate he had no idea what he had just said the only thing that came to his head was scared, was he still scared of what was going to happen, was he scared of not having friends or was it the fact that this person intrigued him, he didn’t know her well but he could tell a few things about her just from when they have already met she was tough, intelligent, she had a warm smile and was not afraid to speak he mind in some ways she was a little like Damian but still he was scared of losing his only friend so far. Lian looked at him and understood what Damian was saying and smiled.  
“Then maybe we should get to know each other better”  
Damian smiled back at her  
“I would like”  
They sat together and began to talk to one another about their interest Lin told Damian about how her dad had trained her to fight in all techniques and how she could wield any weapon but she preferred a bow, how she lives in a small apartment with her mother who’s stuck in a wheel chair and has given everything for her daughter, Damian listen then told her a bit about him about how he was also trained like her and how he preferred a sword though, how for 10 years he lived with his mother and grandfather though he didn’t tell her where all he said is that ‘they didn’t want him to have a life of never having any privacy they wanted to wait until he was old enough for that life the two of them sat talking and laughing together this feeling was strange for Damian laughing feeling something other than darkness in him for once it was unnerving for him he still enjoyed having a friend with him, once the bell rang to go to their next class the two walked together to the change rooms so that they could get into their P.E gear then suddenly someone was blocking their way it was Zac the same boy who threw a ball to Damian’s head  
“Hey Lian why are you with this loser”  
Damian blood started to boil  
“If you’re talking about yourself, don’t worry I was just leaving”  
Zac grabbed her waist  
“Where you going baby, the party’s just getting started”  
he through her up against a wall she struggled as he was starting to undo her tie and the buttons on her shirt. By now Damian was really mad at this guy  
“Leave her alone”  
“but out lamo, this is between us”  
“she wants you to stop don’t make me ask again”  
Zac continued then. “BAMM”  
Damian had hit him right across the face he came to his feet and the two started to fight punching and kicking each other, of course Damian was winning but to his surprise the boy was a good fighter and Damian took a few punches himself but before the fight got any more violent their teacher Mr. Wellington came in and stopped them he told them to get to class before he lost is tempura, they exchanged an evil glare then both went off to their classes.  
Damian was out on the track waiting for the class to start all the other children were talking to each other some girls were doing cartwheels and laughing why the boys pushed each other around  
“Hey”  
He heard a voice call out to him and saw Lian but she looked different, she wasn’t wearing her school white shirt with her short skirt and blazer, now she was wearing black and red shorts with a white and red shirt with the schools logo across it Damian didn’t know what it was but she just looked different more comfortable then before, He didn’t know why but he started to notice these things about Lian and he had this feeling whenever he was around her that he couldn’t explain.  
“Thanks Damian, I appreciate what you did for me”  
“It’s what anyone would have done, besides were friends right”  
A smile of joy plastered her face, she looked at him and the same smile was on his  
\-------  
After school  
Bruce started driving to the school he was expecting to see the face of a teen who hated what he had just been through, he pulled up at the school and told Alfred that he would pick up Damian to make up for this morning, he saw that all the other kids and was waiting to see the annoyed and angry boy that would be walking alone instead he looked out and he saw Damian walking with a beautiful girl and had a small smile across his face he as laughing and Bruce couldn’t believe his eyes, Damian saw him a went to give Lian a hand shake to say goodbye instead she grabbed his hand pulled him in and hugged him and to Bruce’s surprise Damian hugged her back then started walking over to the car, he throw his bag in the back of the car then sat in the front, Bruce waited until they were out of the school grounds to start up a conversation.  
“So it looks like things went well”  
“I suppose”  
Bruce could tell that something was wrong, but he didn’t want to question the boy he figure that maybe it was still just new to him, so he would see how he’s like tomorrow then ask him about this  
The rest of the car trip was silent they sat not one of them speaking a word to one another, once they were home Damian went straight to his room not even saying hello to Dick and Alfred.  
“Well?” Dick questioned  
“I’m not sure it looked like things were fine but somethings wrong”  
“What do you think it is”  
Bruce pinched the bridge of his noise unsure  
“I don’t know, look I have to head back to the company can you make sure nothing happens while I’m gone”  
“Of course master Bruce”  
Bruce left the house Damian saw from his window he had just come out of the shower now wearing a grey singlet and grey tracksuit pants, he didn’t know why he didn’t talk to his father he just didn’t know everything apart from Zac was great he did well in his classes and he had even made a friend, A really great friend someone who Damian enjoyed being around and when he thought about her he smiled he didn’t understand why but he just did, he sat down at his desk and began to study even though he didn’t actually need it he thought that it couldn’t hurt. Later that night he looked up and saw Dick’s hand on his shoulder, he had fallen asleep and Dick was here to wake him up he looked at the time it was only 10pm he looked up at Dick and Dicked smiled at him  
“So how was school”  
Damian had an annoyed face plastered across his face he wasn’t impressed by the question  
“It was fine”  
“How was the school work”  
“Easy, like a told you there is nothing there that I don’t already know”  
“Did you make any friends”  
Damian’s face went red, he still didn’t understand how he was feeling about Lian and he didn’t want to say anything then he started thinking about her and he smiled and it was one that didn’t go away so easily, Dick got a clear view of this smile and nothing could replace it to him  
“So…”  
“I made one, but it’s not important”  
Dick smiled at the boy, he was glad that Damian had a friend but before he could say that Damian left the room.  
“Where are you going”  
“I have to go on patrol”  
“At this time of night, on a school night”  
“Don’t patronize me Grayson I can handle whatever is out there”

Sirens blazing, the dark nights of Gotham were always like that it wasn’t anything new to him Damian stood on top of a building an apartment it seemed next to an alleyway looked like the perfect area for crimes to occur he looked around waiting to see something but there was nothing everything seemed quite, well as quite as it got in Gotham he had to admit that this city was far from the safest but still it was his Job to protect it, He had sent his father 5 messages trying to find out where he was but there was no answer it wasn’t like he need him though he could handle this on his own without his father’s help besides it was a quite night so he decided to stare out and he saw family’s together one caught his eye though it was a mother, a father and their son the house seemed filled with love he figured that, that little boy will never have to suffer through the pain of training to be a weapon or having his parents wanting to kill each other, he would be able to go to school, have friends and not have to spend countless nights on the roof tops of other people’s homes trying to do some good, these thoughts were all he could think about he was fricated on this family until he herd the screeching of a glass screen door he looked down to see a girl with long blond hair reaching about her waist, she had olive skin and grey eyes she was wearing dark green tracksuit pants and tank top Robin began to smile it was Lian, he had no idea that she lived in a place like this he figured with he going to Gotham Academe one of the best schools in America that she was rich like him but really she didn’t have a lot then he heard a voice call out to her  
“Artemis come inside”  
Damian’s smile was replaced with a look of shock his eyes widened ‘Artemis’ who was Artemis, it was Lian who he saw, was this some sort of nickname but it wasn’t even a shorter way to say it  
“Artemis Lian Crock, Don’t make me ask again”  
She went inside, but Damian was still confused, it was her first name but still. The shocked face didn’t go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was Lian/Artemis hiding from Damian, will Damian finally understand his feelings, find out in my next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 gets more into how Damian actually goes to school and what he goes through and how he feels about it all, It will be an exciting story full of love and fighting. I will try to post as much as possible, hope you enjoy.


End file.
